Z rozmów przy ognisku
by Milen Cassandra Riddle
Summary: [Saga wiedzminska] Krotka scena zawierajca wspomnienia dotyczace milosci Regisa. I nie tylko. ZAKONCZONE


Oświadczenie: Wszystkie prawa do przedstawionych w tekście postaci nalezą do pana Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Każdy, kto przypuszczałby cokolwiek innego najwyraźniej trafił na fanfiction przypadkowo ale jeśli miałby wynieść z tego oświadczenia choć jedną naukę niech będzie nią to, że nie pisze się Fanfiction gdy posiada się prawa do danego utworu.

Z rozmów przy ognisku 

Kompani siedzieli wpatrując się w ogień i czekając, aż upolowane na kolację zające będą gotowe. W pewnym momencie Jaskier westchnął głęboko i nieco ostentacyjnie

„Przypomina mi się moja znajomość z pewną dziewczyną z małej wioski o nazwie Wielkie Bory, o dwa dni drogi od Novigradu. Wprawdzie była prosta, ale jej uroda iście zjawiskowa... Jeden jej uśmiech jaśniał..."

„Jakkolwiek by nie jaśniał dość mam już wysłuchiwania historii twoich przygodnych miłostek. Nie myśl, że twoje poetyckie słówka poprawią sprawę."

„Milva ma rację, Jaskier. Niestrawności można się nabawić od twoich romantycznych historyjek. Tym bardziej, że chyba nie urażę zbytnio twojego ego, jeśli powiem, że nie wszyscy są zainteresowani w czyich łóżkach spędzałeś noce w drodze do kolejnych miast. Jesteś pewien, że nie masz do zrobienia jakichś swoich zapisków, które cię tak skutecznie zajmują ostatnimi czasy?"

„Chwilowo nie czuję, bym miał odpowiednią wenę, dziękuję za troskę. A cisza, w jakiej wszyscy tu siedzimy jest nieznośna"

„Nie mniej niż twoje gadanie"

„To niechże ktoś inny coś opowie. Byleby nie było konieczności siedzenia tu w ciszy rodem ze starej krypty."

„Obawiam się, Jaskier, że nasz przyjaciel może mieć nieco inne wyobrażenie o tym, co można usłyszeć w starych kryptach" wtrącił się do Rozmowy Regis

„Wielce zabawne. Z tym, że nie zamyka to kwestii. Chyba, że ty nam coś opowiesz."

„Czy zaszczycony tą propozycją zostałem dla uzupełnienia starej krypty o wampira, czy też były jakieś inne względy?"

„Czy fakt, że w przeciwnym razie musiałbym zasugerować to samo Geraltowi, a nie uśmiecha mi się zbytnio perspektywa wysłuchiwania o Yennefer jest argumentacją o wystarczającej sile?"

„Do przyjęcia. Choć nie radziłbym ci w najbliższym czasie dla własnego bezpieczeństwa zostawać z nim sam na sam po tym komentarzu."

Geralt uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na te słowa

„Jest pewna ironia" powiedział „w tym, że wampir straszy człowieka wiedźminem. Ale opowiedzże mu coś, Regis, bo inaczej przyjdzie nam wysłuchiwać o jego kolejnej wiecznej jednodniowej miłości do którejś spośród setek tych jedynych."

„A o czym miałbym wam opowiadać? O podstawach zielarstwa?"

„Wspomniałeś kiedyś" odezwał się znowu Jaskier „o swojej miłości. Może zechciałbyś opowiedzieć nieco szerzej?"

„Tobie chyba naprawdę zależy na tym, żeby odwieść mnie od abstynencji" wymruczał pod nosem wampir

Jaskier zbladł nieco a Geralt parsknął

„Nie łudź się, Regis. Nie odstraszysz go tak łatwo. Jeśli idzie o romantykę, to nawet zgraja morskich potworów nie robi na nim wrażenia. Sprawdziłem."

Wampir westchnął ciężko

„Niech wam będzie. Z tym, że wiele do opowiadania nie ma. Poznałem ją przez swojego dobrego znajomego. Wydała mi się ósmym cudem świata. Zgrabna, delikatna, o subtelnych rysach. Zakochałem się jak głupiec, od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ona początkowo wcale nie chciała o mnie słyszeć. Później zaczęła się ze mną spotykać, oczywiście stawiając kilka warunków. Wiecie już, że przestałem dla niej pić. Przez parę lat byliśmy ze sobą. Zdawało mi się, że i ona coraz mocniej coś do mnie czuje. Teraz, gdy patrzę na to z perspektywy lat wydaje mi się często, że to, co do mnie czuła nie było miłością, lecz wtedy pozostawałem na to ślepy. Ona zresztą nie chciała już później samego uczucia, ale także władzy i bogactw. Tych zapewnić jej nie mogłem. Była aż nadto ambitna. W końcu poinformowała mnie, ze odchodzi. Ja byłem zdruzgotany a ona traktowała to chyba jako coś najnaturalniejszego pod słońcem. Widziałem ją jeszcze później kilka razy. Później już całkowicie straciłem ją z oczu. Nie wiem, co się z nią teraz dzieje, mimo, że jakaś część mnie nigdy niej nie zapomniała. Ot i historia."

„Jak się nazywała?" spytała Milva która najwyraźniej wyżej ceniła historie miłosne wampira niż poety, gdyż z uwagą przysłuchiwała się całej opowieści.

„Vereena. Vereena Luminica Serig o'Ceran."

„Ciekaw jestem, co się teraz z nią dzieje" powiedział Jaskier „Może też cię teraz wspomina?"

Geralt zapatrzył się w ogień. Czuł, że w tym momencie wolałby nie spotykać spojrzenia Regisa.

A/N: Krótkie, ale nie mogłam tego nie opublikować. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ktoś przeczyta ten fic choć szanse na to są przypuszczalnie dość znikome. Jeśli jednak taka osoba przypadkowo by się zdarzyła proszę o recenzję.


End file.
